


strange’s kinktober 2018

by strangelystillcrazy



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Kinktober, Multi, its a trainwreck lmao, just a lot of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelystillcrazy/pseuds/strangelystillcrazy
Summary: yepKinktoberit’s happeningim only doing a few of these since I’m doing inktober alongside it <3





	strange’s kinktober 2018

**Author's Note:**

> graham/anders: Spanking  
> tw: some daddy kink and mentions of recreational murder

So maybe Graham had been testing Anders’ patience on purpose all day. Clicking pens and dragging clawed fingers over the back of Anders’ neck in quiet moments. And maybe Graham was hoping that Anders would snap and _punish_ him.

 

Anders had already taken his anger out in a very usual way, exploding an ice shard in Graham’s mouth when the demon wouldn’t _shut_ _up_ about something stupid. Graham just kept pushing though, messing up Anders’ hair and then farting away, blinking out of reach of Anders’ angered choke hold.

 

It boiled over and culminated in Anders slamming his hand on the counter inside his apartment after Graham had taken to levitating in the kitchen while Anders attempted to make coffee. The wraith glared daggers at Graham and the energy behind them made Graham drop out of the air and stand on his feet.

 

Anders jabs a finger at Graham, the room temperature dropping several degrees. His voice is lowered into a rough growl that makes the demon before him shudder— almost indiscernible but Anders knows him so well— “I have _had_ it with your bullshit. You’re going to be naked on the bed by the time I finish my coffee. Go.”

 

Graham’s eyes get impossibly darker, and Anders has never so much appreciated how he keeps his eyes relatively human looking— it’s so satisfying watching his pupils dilate. Not to mention how he licks his lips a little, fighting an internal battle as to whether or not he should obey. He comes to a conclusion and Anders is proud that Graham scampers off towards the bedroom. At least Graham remembered _some_ of his training.

 

He leisurely poured coffee into his mug, sipping it slowly. He can hear Graham shuffling around in the bedroom, the soft pop of him using magic to get rid of his clothes quickly. Desperate slut. Anders watches birds flutter around the birdbath in the back garden that Graham had been spending time on as he drinks his coffee, musing on whether or not he should get Graham some new seeds for his birthday.

 

He decides that he’s taken long enough, and he washes his mug out. He can hear the bed creak slightly, like Graham perked up upon hearing the water run. Anders dries off his hands and stalks towards the bedroom. He knows what to expect when he steps through the doorway and rounds on the bed but it still makes his chest a little tight.

 

Graham is splayed out on the mattress, tanned skin and a smattering of body hair on proud display. For _him_.

 

He’s laying on his stomach, thighs spread just enough to give Anders a stunning view as he draws closer to the bed. The sight of him open and bare like this lights a fire inside Anders that’s a little too hot for his liking.

 

Graham’s dark eyes are trained on him, and when Anders sits on the bed next to him, he drops his head with a frustrated sigh, mouth opening to spill some smart ass remark. When he’s not paying attention, Anders cracks back his arm and lays a firm slap right on Graham’s left buttcheek. It jolts the demon forward and the choked up sound that escapes him makes Anders smirk wider. “I’m not taking your shit anymore, boy. I want you to count these or I’m going to lose count and keep adding more.”

 

Graham makes a tiny sound of affirmation and Anders grabs him by the hips and manhandles him over his lap. The demon’s face is tinged pink and Anders can already see his handprint forming on his ass. Anders rests one hand over the back of Graham’s neck, keeping him in place while the other hand draws back and lays another firm slap across Graham’s ass.

 

Graham’s body jerks under Anders’ grip, and his voice is surprisingly steady when he mutters, “Two.”

 

“What?” Anders delivers another slap, and Graham groans, voice raising a little, “Th-Three. Sorry, daddy.”

 

Anders smirks and he smacks him again, cherishing the wobble in Graham’s voice when he counts it.They get to ten before Graham lets out a sound akin to a sob, body trembling, “Please, I’m gonna come, wanna come.”

 

Anders can feel Graham’s dripping cock against his thigh, trapped there and hot even through the fabric of his pants. If he was anyone lesser he would’ve let Graham have his way right there. But Anders knows that Graham can take more. “You don’t get to come until we reach 15.”

 

Graham makes that sobbing sound again but Anders feeling his dick twitch against his thigh, stoking the fire in his chest.

 

Anders lays the next few hits on Graham’s upper thighs, leaving reddened handprints on his tan skin. Graham’s voice shakes dangerously on thirteen, clawed fingers digging into the blankets. Anders offers no reprieve, and fourteen lands hard against Graham’s flank.

 

“F- _Fuck_ — daddy I need to come,” Graham sobs, and when Anders pauses he frantically babbles, “W-WAit— fourteen, it wa-was fourteen.”

 

Anders chuckles lowly and he rubs the spot he hit with his thumb lightly, “Good boy. You do so much better when I put you back in your place.”

 

Graham’s breath hitches and his hips twitch a little against Anders’ thigh. He allows it just so he can make the last hit the hardest. It jolts Graham forward and he braces on his elbows as he breaks, voice trembling, “Fu- _uhn_ -fuck, thank you daddy, thank you for putting me back in my place.”

 

He’s sweating and shaking and Anders runs a gentle, chilled hand down his flank. It makes Graham twitch, thighs trembling from holding him upright. Anders’ lips quirk up in a rare smile, and he gently cooed, “You were such a good boy for me, baby. You did so good.”

 

Graham nods sharply, hair falling over his eyes, “Did good for you.”

 

Anders gathers him up in his arms, wrapping his hand loosely around Graham’s throat while the other curled around his aching cock. He barely needed to touch the demon before he was coming hard enough to black out, claws digging lightly into Anders’ leg.

 

Anders lays him out and the movement jostles Graham out of his brief unconsciousness. He’s a little sluggish in his movements but that doesn’t stop him for reaching for Anders’ dick through his pants. It’s a nice gesture, so Anders just lays back and lets Graham shuffle his pants and boxers down, lets him lower down and lap at his cock. Graham’s mouth is almost overwhelmingly hot, smothering at best. It drives Anders wild, his fingers carding through then curling into his dark, disheveled hair.

 

It doesn’t take much for Anders to come either— he’s been highstrung since the fifth spank just listening to Graham’s noises and feeling him jerk with every hit. He finishes in Graham’s mouth and the demon has enough energy to swallow, eyes fluttering shut. Anders takes it upon himself to retrieve Graham’s shirt from the floor to clean the demon up, before reaching for the cream in the nightstand.

 

He massaged it into the reddened marks he left on Graham’s thighs and ass, its soothing qualities settling in quick and coaxing Graham further into sleep. When everything was taken care of, Anders lay next to Graham, cooling the temperature of the room so he could get comfortable enough to sleep alongside the demon.

 

Part of him hoped that Graham would be a pain in the ass like that again sometime soon.


End file.
